


Pretending to hate each other au

by fangirlscribbles



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 45 off <a href="http://question-meme.tumblr.com/post/93700293417/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short">this list</a> - pretending to hate each other au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending to hate each other au

There was not a single person Mickey hated as much as he hated Ian Gallagher. Not even his dad. Or, well… maybe that wasn’t quite true. Terry Milkovich was a truly vile man.  
  
But that wasn’t the point. The point was that Mickey Milkovich hated Ian Gallagher with a burning passion. And it wasn’t even that he had supposedly hurt Mandy – although Mandy had told him that she’d lied, he’d only ever hurt her pride. It was just Ian’s general existence.  
  
With his stupid red hair, dumb freckles, that ridiculously sunny smile that didn’t fit in on the Southside at all, his stupid giraffe height, stupid, _stupid_ muscles… He was despicable and oh, did Mickey despise him.  
  
“Why do you even hate him so much?” Mandy asked.  
  
They were sitting on the couch in the living room, playing video games. Ian had just excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Mickey had apparently not been as subtle with his glaring as he’d thought he’d been.  
  
Mickey just rolled his eyes. “He’s disgusting,” he muttered, glancing at her, “and he’s a fucking fag.”  
  
The sound Mandy let out would probably go under the category “disappointed groan”, if Mickey bothered to categorize the noises people made. He only did that with Ian, and only because they all annoyed him.  
  
“How do you even know that?” Mandy said then, and Mickey felt himself stiffen a little.  
  
Right. He wasn’t supposed to know that. He shrugged a little, letting his head roll back and rest on the back of the couch. “Heard you talking.”  
  
Just then, Ian came back and sat down between Mickey and Mandy. _Speak of the devil_. Mickey rolled his eyes to himself and inched away from Ian as discreetly as he could.

 

 

 

 

Ian Gallagher hated Mickey Milkovich with the strength of a thousand burning suns. He hated Mickey more than he hated anyone; even his dad. Or maybe not. Frank Gallagher was a pretty terrible person.  
  
Nonetheless, Ian hated Mickey and everything about him. Mickey was tiny, always covered in dirt, utterly rude and cocky, but all this wasn’t even what bothered Ian most.  
  
No, Ian hated Mickey’s laugh. It was rare, but when it came out it was sudden, loud and jarring, and so, so annoying. It grated on Ian’s nerves every single time. And his smile, if it could even be called that. It was more of a predatory grin, Ian thought. Ian also hated Mickey’s hair, darker than Ian had thought possible in combination with those stupid blue eyes and that stupid pale skin. Ian hated it all.  
  
“Why do you hate my brother so much?” Mandy asked when they were hanging out one afternoon.  
  
They were at the Gallagher house, so Ian and Lip were both present in the room – and both sent her incredulous looks. “Are you serious?” Ian said, while Lip just shook his head and went back to whatever he was doing on the laptop. “He tried to kill me!”  
  
Mandy looked thoughtful. “You have a point,” she conceded eventually, “but he didn’t actually kill you. And he’s not that bad! He’s better than my other brothers, at least.”  
  
Ian didn’t look convinced. “I’m not so sure about that,” he muttered, but neither argued further.

 

 

 

 

Then the whole thing with the tire iron and the gun happened, which set off a chain reaction. By the time Mickey kissed him for the first time, Ian could admit to himself that okay, maybe he didn’t hate Mickey Milkovich, and maybe he never had. Not that he’d ever tell that to Mickey, or even Mandy or Lip.  
  
Mickey, for his part, would never ever admit to a single living soul that he’d realized even before the whole tire-iron-and-gun chain of events happened that he’d never hated Ian. Or maybe he would admit it to Ian, someday, when he was comfortable in his own skin and preferably living with Ian, somewhere that was not the Milkovich house of horrors. However, there was one thing he wouldn’t admit even to Ian – that he thought that maybe, just maybe, they were soulmates.  
  
But they both knew they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> [come prompt me!](http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/)


End file.
